my pinky my wife
by snowy thanamorha
Summary: "hey kalian ini ribut terus, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja"/ "aku tidak sudi pacaran dengan orang seperti dia, demi apapun aku tidak mau". / "kau akan kena karmanya sakura chan" .R&R?
1. Chapter 1

" CHICKENBUT...!" Teriak seorang gadis pink menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Seorang gadis cantik yang kini menatap tajam seorang pria tampan yang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku pinky, kau membuat telingaku sakit." pemuda tampan berambut _reven_ -pantat ayam- yang memiliki mata_ onyx_ kelam itu hanya duduk tenang seolah tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Aku punya nama, namaku Sakura Haruno, CHICKENBUT.." ucap Sakura penuh penekanan dengan asap yang sudah mengebul di kepalanya (?).

"Aku juga punya nama¸namaku Sasuke Uchiha, PINGKY.." seru Sasuke tidak mau kalah menatap garang gadis pink di hadapannya.

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY SNOWY**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPO(S), BERANTAKAN, R&R PLEASE.**

"kalian ini sudah dewasa tapi kelakuannya sama seperti bocah yang baru masuk sekolah." Pertengkaran mereka terhenti dikala seseorang yang mirip dengan sasuke menghampirinya.

"Itachi-nii..!"

"Teme memang selalu begitu Sakura-chan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya". Terlihat di belakangnya seorang yang memiliki rambut pirang durian mengikuti itachi di belakangnya. tau kan siapa? hayoo tebak.. XD

"Mau apa kau kesini dobe?"Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hey kalian ini ribut terus, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja". Seorang gadis bermahkota pirang panjang yang diikat kuda kini ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Diamlah Ino, aku tidak sudi pacaran dengan orang seperti dia, demi apapun aku tidak mau".

"Kau akan kena karma nya Sakura-chan", ucap Sai tersenyum dan ikut bergabung dengan bergabung.

"Diam, kalian sama menyebalkan nya", gerutu Sasuke yang kini telah berlanjut dengan kegiatan nya.

"Lagi pula Sasuke, kau seharusnya mengalah sedikit kepada wanita". Itachi menatap tajam adiknya yang tidak pernah suka mau kalah ini.

"Dia duluan yang memberontak, lain kali aku akan ikat dia dengan tali pengikat anjing".

"Huuh", helah Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sejak lama saling mengenal, orang tua nya pun sangat akrab, tapi nyata nya anak anaknya tidak se-akrab mereka. Haruno sakura adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno Hiroshi dan Haruno Minami sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha anak dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura selalu jahil pada Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya. memang kehidupannya tidak pernah akur, tapi dengan begitu mereka terlihat akrab bukan?.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Haruno

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar dari sebuah ruangan bernuansa cream dan putih, terlihat keluarga Haruno sedang melaksanakan acara maka malamnya sambil bercengkrama bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"sakura, bagaimana kuliah mu?" ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil menatap putri bungsunya yang kini sedang melahap makan malamnya.

"Seperti biasa tou-san", jawab Sakura sesingkat–singkatnya.

"Tou-san ingin bertanya sesuatu?" lanjut Sakura yang merasa dirinya terus diperhatikan oleh beliau.

"Begini Sakura besok kan kau tidak kuliah, kaa-san dan tou-san akan mengajak kamu makan bersama dengan keluarga teman kerja perusahaan tou-san", kini giliran seorang wanita paruh baya yang berbicara pada Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah lagi pula aku tidak ada acara besok", ucap sakura sambil tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai makan, aku ke kamar dulu ya tou-san, kaa-san",lanjut sakura dilanjutkan mencium pipi kedua pasangan orangtua nya dan pergi berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu mereka yang tersisa di ruang makan diam saling bertatap mata.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya sayang" ucap Hiroshi sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin dia mendengarnya langsung saat acaranya nanti Hiroshi", sahut wanita itu dan berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan meninggalkan sang kepala keluarga yang kini terdiam.

.

.

Di Kamar yang didominasi warna biru laut, Kini terlihat seorang pemuda pemilik rambut reven yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memijat kepalanya yang cukup sakit karena kata-kata orang tuanya tadi, belum lagi sakura yang terus mengoceh kepadanya tadi siang.

Cklek

Seseorang dengan baju tidur hitam lengan panjang dengan corak awan merah kini menghampiri sang adik yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan orang baka", sahut Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hheehh? Feeling mu ternyata bagus juga Sasuke, bagaimana kau tau kalau ini aku?", Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan ikut terduduk di samping Sasuke.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, mau apa kau kesini?", tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ck, jahat sekali aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada adik ku sang calon direktur ini", kata itachi sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan mengejek mengejek.

(**flashback)**

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kini menatap tajam anak bungsunya, setelah makan malam usai, Fugaku mengajak anak bungsunya untuk berbicara secara pribadi di ruangan nya.

"Ada apa tou-san?",Sasuke menatap serius seseorang yang kini duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. kau sudah besar Sasuke, dan sekarang sudah saatnya kau ikuti jejak tou-san untuk mengurusi perusahaan kita yang sudah turun temurun dipimpin oleh keturunan Uchiha, kau tidak keberatan kan Sasuke?"

"Apa? kenapa harus aku? Apa Itachi tidak bisa di andalkan?"

"Tidak Sasuke, Itachi sudah mendapatkan pengendalian perusahaan dengan kakek Madara, dan selanjutnya tinggal kau yang tersisa" .

"Kau anakku yang tersisa, tou-san hanya ingin anak tou-san menjadi orang yang berguna nanti nya lagi pula kau sudah mau lulus, jadi aku harap kau mau menyetujui ajakan tou-san", ucap Fugaku sambil meminum _ocha_ nya.

"Tapi tou-san ..."

"Tidak ada tapi Sasuke, ini sudah menjadi ketentuan keturunan Uchiha", kata beliau memotong perkataan Sasuke..

"Taiklah", ucap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi semua ini ada syaratnya". kata Fugaku yang menatap Sasuke dan mendapat tatapan balik dari Sasuke.

**(end flashback)**

"Hahahaha, tak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini mendahului ku", tawa sang kakaK menggelegar dikamarnya .

"Diamlah nii-san baka, keluarlah jangan mengganggu ku ", perintah Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya mengusir sang kakak dari kamarnya.

'Kau akan ku jodoh kan dengan taman perusahaan tou-san'

Kata kata itu terus terngiang di dalam benak sang bungsu uchiha ini. bagaimana pun juga ia belum siap dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

Suasana _elegant_ di sebuah ruangan megah yang di dominasi oleh warna putih ini sangatlah ramai. Banyak orang yang datang di acara ini, acara yang di selanggarkan oleh keluarga Haruno. Terlihat orang orang memakai pakaian resmi yang tentunya terlihat mahal dan mewah. Semua disini adalah keluarga direktur dari perusahaan besar. Terdengar suara piano dan biola yang dimainkan mengalun indah mengiringi acara ini. Sedangkan diluar halaman terlihat mobil limo hitam terparkir rapih di halaman rumah kediaman Haruno berjajar bersama mobil mewah tamu lainnya.

"Tuan, keluarga Uchiha telah datang", ucap salah satu pelayan yang berbicara pada Hiroshi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara nya", ucap Hiroshi.

Kini semua keluarga perusahaan ternama telah datang, termasuk keluarga Hyuga, Yamanaka, Shimura dan Uzumaki. semuanya berkumpul di ruangan mewah dengan meja panjang yang disana telah tersedia makanan makanan mewah kelas atas. Termasuk Sasuke yang kini telah duduk disamping Itachi menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi merah bertengger di lehernya.

"Pst, Sasuke ternyata kau datang juga", bisik seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga coretan di masing masing pipinya yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat orang itu.

Twing

Terlihatlah empat garis siku siku merah di kepala durian nya.

"Aku Naruto baka, kau ini.." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Hey, Sasuke aku dengar keluarga Haruno akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting dalam acara ini, aku jadi penasaran, oh ya kemana ya Sakura-chan?" ujar Sai yang kini ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau ap.." dan saat itu pun sasuke membisu dan membelakan matanya, tercengang melihat pemandangan indah nan cantik yang kini membuatnya memasang wajah tidak elit, seperti bukan uchiha saja.

"Hey Sasuke.. kau kenapa?" Naruto menggerak kan tangan nya di hadapan wajah Sasuke yang kini mematung. Naruto menyusuri tatapan pandangan Sasuke dan saat itu ia langsung terbelak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Terlihat seorang gadis bermahkota pink ikal dengan _dress_ berwarna _soft_ pink juga bertengger tali pita hitam di pinggangnya, dengan polesan make up _natural_ yang Ino berikan pada Sakura cukup membuat semua tamu terkagum pada anak gadis Haruno ini.

"I-itu S-Sakura chan? Cantik sekali", Naruto memandang kagum seseorang wanita cantik berjalan berdampingan dengan Ino Yamanaka di sampingnya yang kini mendekatinya.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia melihat bingung ke arah mereka yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa chickenbut?", ucapan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke sadar dan kembali kepada tampang _stoic_ nya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kau terpaku dengan ku , hm?" tanya Sakura dengan suara menggoda mendekati Sasuke, lalu menjauh dan duduk disamping orangtuanya.

"Ck,sial", dengus sang bungsu Uchiha menahan malu.

.

.

Suara dentingan gelas terdengar dari ruangan yang berada di dalam kediaman haruno. juga dentingan garpu dan dan pisau yang berbaur dengan suara bisingan halus yang mereka ciptakan . terdengar juga melodi yang diciptakan para pemain musik klasik yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan itu.

"Baik lah, aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu dalam acara ini", ucapan tuan Uchiha membuat suasana hening dan memperhatikan kan beliau. Fugaku menatap Hiroshi dengan tatapan bertanya, sedangkan Hiroshi yang ditatap nya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada perusahaan yang telah bergabung dengan sistem kerja perusahaan saya dan Hiroshi sehingga menciptakan kesuksesan dalam membentuk perusahaan besar yang kini telah di akui sebagai perusahaan internasional", ucap beliau sambil tersenyum di iringi tepuk tangan dari mereka.

"Selanjutnya saya akan mengumumkan acara pertunangan anak bungsuku Sasuke Uchiha dengan anak tunggal Haruno Hiroshi, Sakura Haruno,.dan rencananya akan dilanjutkan pernikahan dua bulan kedepan dari sekarang, mohon doa restunya dari kalian semua. mari bersulang", lanjutnya lagi disusul suara dentingan gelas meramaikan suasana.

Semua orang disana mengucapkan selamat pada Fugaku dan Hiroshi sedangkan sakura dan sasuke?

"Bruufftt.. OHOK.. OHOK", (anggap suara batuk) Sasuke yang tengah minum jusnya kini menyembur karena mendengar kata yang disampaikan sang ayah.

"Wah sasuke.. Ternyata kau diam diam menyukai sakura chan ya.. Sudah kuduga.. selamat ya.." Seringai Sai yang kini menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Dan Sakura kini telah jatuh tidak elit di samping Ino.

poor Sasusaku.

TBC

* * *

bagaimana? apa alurnya berantakan? atau apa? lanjut kah? atau delete? aku masih new disini. jadi kalo ada kekurangan tolong kritik dan saran nya agar saya menjadi lebih baik lagi. trims ^^

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**hai semua.. makasih ya yang udah mau review. soal EYD dan typo sedang berusaha aku perbaiki. jadi mohon maaf ya kalo di chap 2 ini feelnya masih belum kerasa, aku sedang berusaha memahaminya. soal sasusaku saling mencintai atau enggak mungkin akan terjawab di chap 2 ini. Read Review Dan temukan typos didalamnya. XD *plak**

* * *

Suara cicitan merdu burung mengiringi pagi yang cerah, di hari kerja ini biasanya orang - orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing - masing. Tapi tidak bagi gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini masih terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk dibawah selimutnya.

"Sakuraa..., bangun lah, ayo kita sarapan bersama". seorang wanita paruh baya membuka tirai jendela kamar sehingga cahaya mentari pagi menerpa gadis merah jambu yang masih terlelap hanyut dalam mimpinya.

"Ngghh~, malas kaa-san, aku masih ngantuk". sakura membalikan badan nya memunggungi cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kau itu anak perempuan , jangan jadi anak pemalas sakura", ujar wanita –yang dipanggil kaa-san– itu pergi meninggalkan kamar sakura.

Teringat oleh sakura kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya pingsan di tengah acara, sakura harap itu semua mimpi buruknya selama ini. Ia terbangun dan duduk di samping kasurnya, ia berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Mata _emerald_ nya menyusuri ruangan yang kini di tempatinya meneliti bahwa ini benar – benar kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku, kurasa aku hanya mimpi", kata sakura tersenyum yakin, Tapi tiba – tiba...

"Sakura... bangun lah, kau harus kebutik untuk memesan gaun pernikahanmu, sasuke sudah menunggu mu dibawah", teriak ibunya dari lantai satu itu tiba – tiba membuat sakura jatuh pingsan kembali. =_=

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY SNOWY**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, OC, ANEH, TYPOS, Dsb**

**"**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai bangun dari pingsannya, kepalanya terasa pusing penglihatanya pun masih buram. Sakura berusaha memfokuskan pandanganya ketika melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Seorang pria berambut mencuat melawan gravitasi memakai kaos _t-shirt_ biru dongker dengan gambar lambang kipas merah putih di tengahnya, terlihat serasi dengan _jeans_ biru panjang yang dipakainya.

"Sudah puas kau tidur calon nyonya uchiha?", tanya orang itu menyeringai.

"Kyaaaaa... mau apa kau kau pantat ayam?", sakura pun sadar sepenuhnya mendengar suara familiar yang ditangkap telinganya, sakura pun memundurkan badannya hingga pangkal ranjang dan menatap horor sasuke yang berdiri tegap di depan ranjangnya.

"Tentu saja membantu ibumu membangunkan monster pinky", jawab nya santai sambil melipat tanganya di dada.

"Cepatlah mandi masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan dari pada melihatmu memakai baju tidur yang tidak karuan seperti itu", Sasuke menatap intens _dress_ tidur sakura yang sudah berantakan membuat sakura bergegas menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa yang kau lihat pantat ayam, cepat keluar dari kamarku, kau tidak berhak memerintahku" , usir sakura pada sasuke dengan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah pintu sebagai kode mengusir.

Sasuke mendekati sakura langkah demi langkah membuat gadis yang kini ditatapnya memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur kepala ranjang, sasuke naik ke kasurnnya dan menarik tangan sakura sehingga sakura terjatuh di pelukan sasuke.

"Mandi atau aku yang akan memandikan mu" , bisiknya tepat di telinga sakura membuat sang empunya lari terjun terbirit – birit menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamarnya, dapat dilihat muka sasuke memerah menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku calon istrinya..

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakura dengan menarik lembut lengan sakura menuju mobil sport _ ferarri _nya . dengan kecepatan normal sasuke menyetir mobilnya keluar halaman rumah sakura pergi menuju butik perancang gaun pernikahan ternama dikonoha.

"Katakan sesuatu pinky, jangan membuat ku mati muda melihat tampang mu yang seperti itu" , gerutu sasuke menatap sekilas pada sakura yang dari tadi menekuk wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Hei, pantat ayam, apa kau tidak keberatan dijodohkan?", tanya sakura menatap serius sasuke.

"Hn", jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat sekilas pun pada sakura dan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ck, kau memang menyebalkan", ucap sakura membuang muka.

"Turunlah, sudah sampai", ucap sasuke tiba tiba keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkannya tanpa menunggu sakura turun. sakura bergegas turun dan mensejajarkan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah sasuke.

"Tunggu pantat ayam, seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan aku", rutuk sakura pada sasuke yang hanya dibalas 'hn'.

.

.

.

KLINING

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan uchiha?". salah satu penjaga butik itu menghampiri sasuke dan sakura dengan senyuman penyambut tamunya.

"Ya, bisakah kau cari gaun penikahan yang pas untuk makhluk yang berada disampingku ini?". sasuke menunjuk kearah sakura yang kini ditatap sengit oleh sakura solah – olah ingin mengubur sasuke hidup – hidup. Penjaga itu tersenyum dan mengangguk mempersilahkan sakura dan sasuke masuk ke ruangan _design _nya.

Dua jam sudah sasuke menunggu sakura yang berada dalam ruang ganti. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu menunggu sakura keluar dari balik pintu ruang ganti. Raut wajah sasuke sudah tidak karuan, pasalnya sudah tiga buah gaun yang di tolaknya karena kurang pas dengan sakura.

"Sasuke.. aku tidak yakin dengan gaun ini, entah kenapa rasanya tidak cocok", Ucap sakura dari balik tirai ruang ganti yang kini menjadi penghalang diantara mereka.

"Keluarlah sakura, biar aku melihatnya dulu" .

"B-baiklah", sakura membuka tirai nya gugup dan memandang malu pada sasuke yang melihat kagum kearahnya. Gaun berwarna soft pink dengan aksen bunga – bunga sakura berukuran kecil yang melingkari gaunnya, gaun selutut tersambung dengan ekor gaun transparan hingga menyentuh lantai, kini tampak serasi dengan sepatu kaca pink sama seperti warna rambutnya. sasuke menatap intens sakura dari bawah hingga atas tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya. sakura benar – benar cantik, buktinya? Pasti sasuke sudah ngiler meninggalkan tampang _stoic_ nya kalau dia sudah tidak ingat dengan statusnya sebagai uchiha.

"Kau cantik sakura" sakura tercekat dan menatap bingung sasuke yang belum sadar akan perkataanya tadi.

"Apa kau bilang?".

"Hn, tidak. Baiklah aku ambil gaun ini". Ucap sasuke yang disusul anggukan dari sang penjaga butik.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sakura menjalani hidupnya penuh ketegangan, karena tinggal menghitung hari lagi dia akan mengganti marga harunonya menjadi uchiha. Hubungan dengan sasuke juga bengangsur membaik, entah mereka yang sadar bahwa sudah dewasa dan akan menikah atau benih – benih cinta yang mulai muncul dantara mereka. Entahlah.. hanya mereka dan author yang tau *plak XD .

Dua hari lagi pernikahan akan diselanggarkan, undangan sudah di sebarkan begitu juga gedung mewah yang sudah di sewa oleh orang tua sakura dan sasuke. Semakin hari itu mendekat semakin pucatlah muka sakura, hatinya terasa ragu dan gelisah tak karuan entah apa yang dipikirkanya, pasalnya pernikahan bukanlah hal yang main main bukan?.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura, kaa-san boleh masuk?", suara ibunya itu cukup membangunkan sakura dari lamunannya.

"Iya kaa-san". sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk disamping ranjang diikuti oleh minami yang ikut duduk di samping sakura.

"Kenapa kamu sakura? Mukamu terlihat pucat", tanya nya sambil mengelus rambut anak gadis satu – satunya.

"Entahlah kaa-san, aku merasa gelisah". sakura memeluk ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah anakku?" .

"Kaa-san, bukan kah pernikahan terjadi karena adanya rasa saling mencintai yang kuat oleh kedua belah pihak? Tapi aku dan sasuke kan..".

"Sstt.. tenanglah, kaa-san tau kalian memang belum saling mencintai, tapi ibu yakin cinta akan datang karena seringnya seseorang bersama", ucap minami berusaha menenangkan sakura.

"Kenapa kaa-san yakin?". sakura menatap ibunya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kamu pikir kaa-san dan tou-san menikah karna rasa saling mencintai yang kuat? Kaa-san juga dulu dijodohkan sama seperti dirimu. tapi lihatlah, kaerna seringnya kaa-san bersama timbulah benih cinta itu. Jika kaa-san tidak mencintai tou-san mana mungkin kaa-san bisa mendapatkan mu", ucapan panjang lebar ibunya itu cukup menyadarkan sakura.

"Hm, tapi kenapa tou-san menjodohkan ku?".

"Tou-san hanya ingin anak satu – satunya bahagia dan memilih jalan yang benar, tou-san tidak berniat jahat padamu sakura, percayalah".

"Hm, aku mengerti" kata sakura mengakhiri percakapan antara ibu dan anak ini.

.

.

.

Menikmati pagi yang cerah dengan suasana segar ini mungkin akan membuat orang yang merasakannya bahagia, namun tidak bagi sakura yang kini menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan keadaan yang semakin pucat, ya, besok adalah acara pernikahannya.

Drrtt... Drrttt.. Drrrttt..

Getaran benda di meja kecil tepat di sebelah ranjangnya membuatnya terpaksa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, segera ia mengambil _i-phone _bersilikon pink bentuk kelinci berbuntut miliknya itu, terlihat jelas dilayar _handphone _nya itu abjad bertuliskan 'ino-pig' _, _bergegas ia geser tombol _unlock_ yang terdapat pada layar.

"Hallo ada apa pig?".

"KYYAAAAAA,, FOREHEAD", Teriak ino di telepon membuat sakura menjauhkan telinganya dari benda itu, hampir saja ia melemparnya kalau tidak sadar bahwa itu benda tidak lah murah.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku baka", ucap sakura merutuki ino.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada calon nyonya uchiha ini". perkataan ino itu cukup membuat wajah sakura memerah menahan malu sekaligus menahan marahnya.

"Jika hanya itu aku akan memutuskan sambungan teleponya".

"Eeittss.. tunggu dulu sakura, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu jalan ke _konoha's mall_, lagi pula kapan lagi kita bisa bermain. Aku sangat yakin bahawa sudah menikah nanti kau akan sibuk mengurusi suamimu. Haha, baiklah, aku tunggu kau di depan cafe seperti biasa yaa, byee". Ino sengaja langsung memutuskan koneksi teleponnya sebelum sakura ngomel panjang lebar padanya.

"Aku kan belum menyetujuinya, dasar ino". Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu di pojok ruangan bertuliskan 'Bathroom'.

.

.

.

"Haah, mana sih sakura". ino sudah menunggu cukup lama di cafe tempat yang sudah ia janjikannya, namun teman merah jambunya itu tidak kunjung datang.

"Pig", panggil seseorang yang ia tunggu melambaikan tanganya.

"Kau lama forehead".

"Heheh. So, mau kemana dulu kita?", tanya sakura tanpa basa – basi.

"Kita ke salon, setelah itu kita _shopping_, ayo". Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sakura ino segera menarik pergelangan tangan sakura dan pergi masuk ke dalam mall.

Setelah selesai mereka memanjakan diri di sebuah salon ternama di konoha, kini disinilah mereka, di sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam pakaian . Dilihat dari pakaian yang terpajang semua orang pasti tau ini bukan sembarang pakaian, terlihat harga yang terpampang mengartikan tidak dapat sembarang orang membelinya, hanya orang yang mampu merogoh kocek dalam – dalam saja yang bisa membelinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajakmu kesini ingin memberimu hadiah pernikahan sakura". Ino menggandeng tangan sakura masuk kedalam toko pakaian.

"Hadiah pernikahan?", tanya sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari ino.

Ino mengajak sakura menelusuri pakaian - pakaian wanita, ino yang terlihat mencari sesuatu sedangkan sakura hanya menatap bingung pada ino.

"Nah, ini dia", Ino menunjukan pakaian yang digenggamnya kepada sakura membuat sakura membelakan matanya.

"A-apa – apaan kau ino, kau menghadiahkanku benda itu?". Tatap horor sakura sambil menunjukan tangannya pada _ lingerie_ berwarna hijau muda yang dipegang ino.

"Iya sakura.. kau akan terlihat sexy di malam pertama mu dengan sasuke". Senyum iblis ino kini mengguar. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian yang hanya menutupi seperempat dari tubuhnya itu.

"Kau gila ino". Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh sakura soal malam pertamanya, jadi ini yang membuatnya diliputi kegelisahan?. Ingat sakura, tinggal menghitung hari, ya, menghitung hari menuju hari pernikahan mu. Huahahahah *tawa author menggelegar* XD.

TBC

* * *

jadilah chap 2 nya, sebenarnya aku bingung kemarin tuh mau lanjut gimana ceritanya dan jadilah chap 2 ini. gimana? kurang kah? chap 3 nya aku buat full hari pernikahan sasusaku. :D. ada saran lainnya?

review lagi ya, saran dari kalian akan sangat membantuku ^^

=snowy=


End file.
